


If I'm the Royal Highness, then you're the Royal Hotness

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Just Tsukishima and Kageyama's antics.





	

“Tsukishima-senpai, I heard that you like strawberry shortcake, so I made this for you. I hope you enjoy them.” Tsukishima that was getting some fresh air outside the gym was approached by a girl, probably a first year, shoving a neatly wrapped box to him. It's not a surprise to anyone anymore whenever Tsukishima was approached by girls everywhere now. Ever since they started their third year in high school, everyone’s maturity started to show. But Tsukishima managed to grow even taller, muscular and grew his bangs longer to cover part of his face, no girls could ever deny his attractiveness.

“Oh, uh thank you.” He took the box handed to him, gave the girl a brief smile before going to the club room to keep it from his caveman-like appetite teammates. He never returned any of the girls’ confession directed to him but he would never say no to free strawberry shortcake. When he entered the room, Kageyama was in there rummaging through his bag. The blue eyed male looked back to the door to see who had entered the room and when he saw it was Tsukishima he immediately eyed the box he was holding.

“Don't even think about it. I'm not sharing.” Kageyama snorted at that and went back going through his bags, taking out the things in it and making a mess around him.

“Even if you offered, which I doubt your cold heart would ever do, I wouldn't want it.” Tsukishima walked passed him and put the box next his bag covering it slightly as to make sure no one would notice it. He was about to stand up and leave the room when he heard Kageyama muttered angrily to himself which Tsukishima couldn't help but sigh.

“What is it King?”

“Huh?!”

“I said, what's wrong? You're casting a dark aura around you just like whenever one of your setup gets blocked.” Kageyama just squinted his eyes, looking at Tsukishima warily.

“I don't do that.” He ignored the taller male and went back to make a mess in the club room. Since he's the captain, no one can actually say or do anything about it.

“You do. You have this scary face that surely can wilt any plants you look at. And would you stop making a mess, there are others who use this room besides you King.” Okay, so maybe there is one person on the team that would rival him with what he does.

“I left my tape at home.” Kageyama answered lazily and cleaned up after himself after realizing that he did actually make a huge mess after himself.

“Why don't you ask Yachi-san for some?”

“Yurio used up the last one. Huh, whatever.” Kageyama zipped his bag, stood up only to fall back on the floor when Tsukishima pulled him back down.

“What the hell?” He glared at the other male, who didn't look even the slightest bit guilty and turned the setter’s hand around to see that his ring finger was slightly bent probably too painful for Kageyama to keep it straight. Kageyama squirmed under his hold trying to release himself only for the other male to tighten his grip and with familiar move to his bag, he took out his tape and started to loosen his grip on Kageyama's hand.

“Be still and tell me if it's too tight around your finger.” Kageyama did as he was told and watched as the middle blocker moved his hands effortlessly to wrap the tape on his injured finger. When he's done, he let go of Kageyama’s hand and the said male moved his fingers to make sure that the tape won't interrupt his playing too much.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima suddenly smirked at that. Besides eating strawberry shortcake and learning about dinosaurs, his other favorite pastime is making Kageyama’s life hell.

“What? I thought I was too cold hearted to share anything with anyone.” He took pleasure seeing Kageyama deepened his usual scowl. But unfortunately for him Kageyama also has a few tricks up his sleeve.

“You know, you're lucky that you're hot, if not that's double laps for you.” Tsukishima can feel his face turning red at that comment. He coughed and pushed his glasses up his nose slightly to cover his flushed face before looking back at Kageyama with a frown.

“I thought we agreed on no flirting at school.” He stood up and crossed his arms.

“Is that considered flirting? Hmm, but I don't see you laying off the girls though.” Kageyama mirrored his boyfriend's action but adding a slight smirk on his face.

“What, royal highness couldn't possibly be jealous is he?” Kageyama rolled his eyes and went to the door instead.

“I really am not. As far as I know, you're too gay for the girls anyway.” He held the door opened giving way for Tsukishima to leave the room first in which he did only to see more girls outside the gym. Kageyama just sighed at the scene in front of him so he grabbed Tsukishima’s neck and brought him down so their lips could meet. And oh it’s the sound of angels singing to his ears when he heard gasping sound from the girls. Tsukishima on the other hand was still shocked with the gesture even after Kageyama had stopped and leaned back to look at him fondly.

“What? Isn’t the royal _hotness_ supposed to know how to handle a kiss?”

“Royal _hotness?_ Where did that come from?”

“Well if I’m the royal highness, then you're the royal hotness of course.”

“Would you two lovebirds stop flirting and get back to the gym, I need someone to toss to me and block my spikes.” Hinata shouted from the gym’s door startling both males before making his way back inside. 

As they walked into the gym, ignoring the small audience they had garnered, he couldn't help but smile triumphantly as he looked at the girls gawked, still couldn't grasp what they just saw, through his peripheral vision. If his royal hotness of a boyfriend won't do anything about it, then he might as well take matters to his own hands. And that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw an edit of Tsukishima having long bangs on my feeds so I couldn't help myself writing this hoping that Furudate would let him grow his bangs out and make it canon.
> 
> The third episode of the new season is by far the best so far. But I'm sure the next episode would be even better, still this season keeps getting better and better. And for some part of this fic was shown in the third episode *uhuk* Kageyama pissed off when Tendou blocked one of his setups *uhuk*.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. Comments and feedbacks are always appreciated.


End file.
